The March of the Fallen
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: The casket rose as did the melancholy air that seemed to choke throats and swell tears in hardened eyes. The dawn was just coming forth as the four lifted up the box to carry their dead friend.


**A/N: No one has really mourned in the fandom yet, and I feel like this was necessary…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. MOA owns all.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The March of the Fallen<span>**

The casket rose as did the melancholy air that seemed to choke throats and swell tears in hardened eyes. The dawn was just coming forth as the four lifted up the box to carry their dead friend.

Ben walked in the front, casting rare looks to the sides, mostly to the people, but every now and then he would look to Kevin and see his face hard as stone; however the dark teen was managing, it baffled Ben. Maybe Kevin had seen a few too many funerals. But even Ben was choked up, the air too thick, the coffin too heavy, his arms too weak. The whole ordeal felt like the world was crashing down. So he managed through marching. The march of the fallen.

Kevin remembered the last Plumber funeral like it was only yesterday. The memories burned him apart inside, and he could only imagine how the rookies were feeling right about now. He'd never been close to them, primarily due to the kidnapping incident, but he could sympathize. They'd lost a friend, a teammate, a comrade. So he marched the march of the fallen.

On the other side stood Cooper, taller now, jawline obviously chiseled. His face though, was streaked with crystalline tears, silver trails cascading down his cheeks. He hadn't yet adapted to the life yet and already losing one of their own in battle was too much for him to cope with so early in his career. He wasn't strong enough to manage. He just let the tears give way to gravity and slip from his eyes while he kept a stoic face. It was all he could do to carry his head high and march the march of the fallen.

In the back, Manny carried most of the weight, one hand shoved in his pocket to keep from wiping away at tears that just wouldn't stay in his eyes. He would stay strong. For Alan. For Cooper. For Helen. She especially needed him more than ever now, and Manny refused to let her down. His heart was shattered, his emotions scrambled, his mind in hundreds of places at once, but he wouldn't let himself succumb. The other three hands carried the coffin as he marched the march of the fallen.

In the crowd of Plumbers and other aliens that had gathered, Helen stood watching the four pass by, reaching out a hand just to try and reach for him one last time. Her green eyes watched as he slipped past and another sob escaped her, sending her into Alan's arms for a bit of solace while Gwen put a hand on her other shoulder.

Pierce lay dead in the coffin, killed merely for his heritage. Genocide had done this to him. Forever Knights had done this to him. And now, after he was gone, the genocide was over. The Forever Knights were finished, the war won, but not without the consequence of a beloved life.

The hole was six feet deep, neat and clean thanks to Armodrillo. Kevin, Manny, and Cooper very gently lowered the coffin on in, Ben standing by only because he didn't have their strength and was useless in such work.

Max delivered the eulogy and offered Helen a moment to speak a few words; only a few were out before she couldn't do it anymore and had to roll back over to Gwen for a sisterly hug. Manny stepped up, spoke for a moment, as did Kevin and Ben.

And, at last, a higher ranking Plumber gave a salute and dropped a badge on top of the casket before nodding to Ben and taking a step back. Moments later, Pierce and the badge were buried, a green glow rising and fading as Armodrillo vanished again and Ben returned, black suit and all.

Chords of music struck up again and people whispered their final goodbyes before the congregation began to slide away like zombies with their feet shuffling and their eyes glassy with tears and memories. Gwen had moved her way into Kevin's broad arms while Manny tucked Helen close, promising to never let her go. In the back, Cooper, Alan, and Ben all lingered together, no one talking, scarcely breathing; tears still tainted the blonde's blue eyes.

They marched the march of the fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pierce never did get a proper burial in the show, even after Eugene and Matt said he **_**was**_** dead. So, review? Did I do him justice that the show didn't?**

**~Sky**


End file.
